


Why do all the monsters come out at night?

by CreatureFeature170



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti is a bitch, Blood, Gen, Horror, Spooky, anti stabs Mark, brief mention of Blankgameplays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Mark has a nightmare about his friend dying. He doesn't expect it to be reality.
Kudos: 17





	Why do all the monsters come out at night?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda takes place whenever the hell after Jack's 2016 "Say Goodbye" Video.

Mark woke up with a jolt. 

He could hardly remember the dream. All he remembered was some sort of glitch, some sort of giggle and a menacing promise that he would die. 

Sitting up in his bed, Mark ran his hands down his face. His hands were shaking and sweat dripped from his forehead. Evidently, the nightmare had not been a pleasant experience. 

Standing, Mark walked to his kitchen where he started to look around for a bottle of water. Hearing a ringing noise, he smacked the side of his head a few times...and it went away. 

“Weird…” Mark muttered and went back to his search for water. Finding a bottle in the fridge, he cracked it open and took a long drink. 

“Mark” 

Turning around, Mark squinted into the dark apartment. He could have sworn he heard Jack’s voice but that was nuts. Jack was in Ireland and besides, this voice had been higher, scratchier, more....glitchy. 

“...I’m going insane” Mark muttered to himself and turned back around to put the water bottle back in the fridge before he heard he heard the voice again, this time right behind him, 

“Mark!” 

Mark turned around again and let out a scream. 

Jack was standing there but it wasn’t Jack. This...thing had his friends face and his friends body but it wasn’t Jack. 

This thing was glitching, honest to God glitching like it was some kind of badly run computer program. Mark felt his mouth go dry when he realized that Jack’s throat was slit. 

“...Jack?” Mark asked softly and the being let out a cackle. High pitched, shrill and taunting, 

“Jack!?” The thing exclaimed, almost with glee, “Jack is dead!” 

“What....who…” 

“What’s the matter Mark? Cat got your tongue? I’m sure you know who I am, Jack’s talked to you about the headaches, the visions, the weird things happening at night…” 

Mark couldn’t respond. Despite having just drank half a bottle of water, his mouth felt very very dry. His hands were yet again shaking and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the things maniacal grin. 

“Anti!?” Mark blurted and the things smile just grew, 

“You guessed it!” 

“That’s impossible, you’re not real! You’re just-” 

“What Mark? What am I? Fake? Made up? A glitch!?” Anti’s voice was taking on a more aggressive tone, Mark stumbled back into the fridge to get away from the...demon who suddenly looked furious. 

“Yea…” Mark said softly, “You’re fake” 

“Then how am I here?” Anti asked with a cruel grin, grabbing Mark’s shirt and tugging him forwards with strength that Mark hadn’t ever seen in Jack before, “Your fans...they made me, they gave me the strength to take over...it was so easy, all they did was sit and watch as I took over their precious little Jackaboy” 

Mark struggled against Anti, trying to shove the demon away though he knew somewhat that it was a fruitless effort. Anti picked Mark up from the ground by his shirt, looking him up and down before tossing him aside into a wall. Mark hitting his head which made him groan. 

Rubbing the side of his head, he looked over at Anti. The demon staring at Mark with absolute enjoyment, 

“You know...I can’t have anyone trying to stop me Mark” Anti said, holding his hand out and one of Mark’s kitchen knives flew into it, “Surely you understand…” 

Mark opened his mouth to respond but Anti was by his side in a second, grabbing his hair and forcing his head back roughly. Pitch black eyes stared into Mark’s, 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you much...He’ll get very angry if you’re all banged up and damaged” 

“Who-” Mark started, crying out when Anti tightened his grip on his hair, 

“I think you already know who…” Anti said and Mark looked behind him, eyes widening when he saw the dark shape of a man...a man who looked much like him. 

“Dark…” Mark said in a daze and Anti let out a high pitched cackle, 

“You guessed it!” Anti then drove the blade of the knife into Mark’s gut which made Mark’s mouth fall open in a silent scream as a blinding, searing pain filled his body. Anti twisting the blade to keep blood flowing and Mark felt himself grow weaker and weaker. 

“Just go to sleep Mark…” He could faintly hear Anti’s voice and he stared at the glitching face of his friend, the maniacal smile and crazed eyes before a sudden cold filled his body and he went limp. 

~!~!~!~

Anti watched as Dark slipped into Mark’s body. Standing up and flexing his hands in experimentation before looking at Anti, 

“Not bad” 

“I told you I could do it” Anti said with another grin, “the shock was enough to subdue him” 

Dark hummed, inspecting his hands and arms before looking at the stab wound in his stomach, looking at Anti, raising an eyebrow. 

“Was that necessary?” 

“Did you want his body or not?” Anti asked and Dark opened his mouth to respond before Mark’s phone pinged. Dark grabbed it and looked at the screen. 

Ethan: You okay man?   
Ethan: Your neighbors messaged me, said they heard screaming

Dark looked over at Anti, holding up the phone, “More the merrier?” 

Anti’s grin was too wide for his face at that.


End file.
